Spider-Man (film)
Spider-Man is a 2008 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film is written by David Koepp and directed by Sam Raimi. The film is the first installment of the Marvel Comics Cinematic Universe. Robbie Amell stars as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, a teenage boy who gains superpowers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Amell stars alongside Karen Gillan, Josh Brolin, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Holly Hunter, Josh Segarra, Lizzy Caplan, Chris Noth, and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. The film was released on May 2, 2008 and grossed $419.7 million. The film received generally positive reviews and ran 150 minutes. Plot Peter Parker is a 16-year-old intellectually gifted Sophomore attending Midtown High School. He is best friends with Harry Osborn and has an undying crush on Mary Jane Watson, though she is dating Flash Thompson, a senior jock. Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane's science teacher, Otto Octavius, decides to take the class on a field trip to OsCorp, a science company owned by Harry's father, Norman Osborn. However, while at the building, Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider. Peter does not tell anyone for fear of getting in trouble. Octavius is fascinated by OsCorp's newest invention, a four-armed apparatus that bends to the command of whoever is controlling the apparatus. However, when a man commits suicide by jumping off the fourth floor, Octavius leaves with his class. Peter is bothered by the death, but his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, who he lives with, comfort him about it. That night, Peter realizes his spider-bite is affecting him. Mary Jane reads up on the suicide and discovers that the man was a test subject on wearing the apparatus. At school the next day, Peter realizes he can see without his glasses, and he is noticably stronger. Octavius is not in class to teach, worrying the students due to him not calling in sick or anything. Octavius is secretly at OsCorp to meet with Osborn about buying the apparatus. Osborn cautions him that their first test subject was greatly affected by the apparatus' influence before he killed himself. Octavius insists that he can control it, yet Osborn still denies him. That night, Octavius breaks into OsCorp and steals the apparatus. Peter continues to realize his bite has changed him. He can cling to walls and has superhuman strength. Peter realizes he is becoming like a spider. He begins to sketch ideas for a suit. When Flash finds his drawings he makes fun of Peter for it before burning the pages. Peter secretly kept one of the pages and decides to make a real suit using the design. Peter manages to finish the suit. Mary Jane overhears her parents talking and learns Octavius has gone missing, he has not been seen or heard of since he tried to make a deal with Osborn. Osborn reveals to the public that his apparatus has gone missing and suspects Octavius took it. Octavius is at work in his lab. He tries to figure out a way to not let the apparatus get to his head. However, as he mixes different chemicals to get it to work, a gas leak occurs which, mixed with the chemicals, creates an explosion that merges the apparatus to Octavius permanently. Peter hears a woman calling for help and puts on the suit, using his powers to save the woman and scare the man away. The woman thanks Peter, who returns home. Peter realizes he needs something to be able to defend himself with. He decides to create an attachment to his suit to be able to shoot "spider-webs". The next day, Peter decides to tell Harry what happened to him. While Peter and Harry are at the lake talking, Peter prepares to tell him about his new abilities. However, their conversation is cut short when Aunt May calls Peter, Uncle Ben was shot and killed in an alleyway. Peter races to the hospital, but there is nothing the doctors can do. Peter and May are both in disbelief as Ben's body is taken away. At school, Flash begins to make fun of Peter for Ben's death. However, when Mary Jane hears him talking, she breaks up with him. Peter thanks her for sticking up for him and she kisses him. However, Octavius shows up with his extra sentient four arms and begins attacking the school. Kids evacuate as Peter wonders what he is doing and what he wants. Peter is revealed to have his suit in his backpack and puts it on to stop Octavius. However, Mary Jane sees Peter put on the suit and use his powers. Harry realizes Octavius wants him to get back at his father for denying him the apparatus at first. Octavius finds Harry hiding and almost gets him until Peter defends his friend. A fight ensues which ends with Peter being seriously hurt and Harry being kidnapped. Mary Jane finds Peter, who heals faster than he should be, realizing that is another power he has. Peter reluctantly allows Mary Jane to help him find Harry. Octavius brings Harry to the top of the OsCorp building, where he demands to see Osborn. When Osborn learns of what Octavius is doing, he immediately goes up to the roof. Osborn tries to negotiate with Octavius to give him his son back. Mary Jane enters OsCorp to get to the roof, but Osborn's assistant, Felicia Hardy, holds her back. Peter climbs the building and manages to get to the top. He fights Octavius and Osborn rescues his son. The roof clears out as Peter and Octavius fight. Their fight is broadcast live and the public begins to call Peter Spider-Man, not knowing his identity. Octavius calls himself Doctor Octopus and promises Peter this is only their first fight out of many to come. Mary Jane makes it to the top and stabs Octavius through the chest with a pipe. Peter leaves the roof with Mary Jane. Octavius' death is not looked into due to him stating that he plans on bending New York to his will, and Mary Jane's killing of him saved lives. Mary Jane becomes a hero, as does "Spider-Man". However, Mary Jane insists that she will never give up the Spider-Man's identity. Cast *Robbie Amell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Mary Jane Watson *Josh Brolin as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Harry Osborn *Holly Hunter as Aunt May Parker *Josh Segarra as Flash Thompson *Lizzy Caplan as Felicia Hardy *Chris Noth as Uncle Ben *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Norman Osborn